


Mornings

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Rey woke up too hot, feeling a bit… cornered? Stifled, maybe. Penned in. She was wedged in against the wall with Finn shoved up against her, clutching her waist and snoring into her chest. The room on base was windowless and dark, even though she knew it had to be close to morning. As her eyes adjusted to the dim, she could see Poe curled around Finn, having rolled so that all the empty space was on the other side of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



Rey woke up too hot, feeling a bit… cornered? Stifled, maybe. Penned in. She was wedged in against the wall with Finn shoved up against her, clutching her waist and snoring into her chest. The room on base was windowless and dark, even though she knew it had to be close to morning. As her eyes adjusted to the dim, she could see Poe curled around Finn, having rolled so that all the empty space was on the other side of him.

It wasn’t much, really, as the bed wasn’t large, just a few inches, but Rey wouldn’t have minded a bit of extra room to breathe.

She liked sleeping with Poe and Finn, she did, but sometimes it was just a little… much. They were like sponges, soaking up all the contact they could, and sometimes Rey just needed some space that was hers.

Rey pushed at Finn. “Finn, Finn, can you…”

Finn mumbled unintelligibly, squeezing Rey’s waist, and she pushed him more forcefully.

“Move over,” she said. “I can’t breathe.”

So Finn, still largely asleep, turned away from her and into Poe, shoving him. “Poe. Poe, move. Rey wants some room. Move your ass.”

Even Rey thought that was rather rude.

Poe, for his part, was even less helpful than Finn and hardly even reacted. Finn, apparently giving up, simply crawled over him, making Rey wince in sympathy at the thoughtless placement of his hands and knees.

“What’s going on?” Poe said, voice a bit slurred with sleep. He blinked at Finn, now settled in on Poe’s other side, and raised his head to look at Rey. His hair was sticking up every which way and his expression was utterly befuddled.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “Force, you two are dorks.”

“You started it,” Finn said, though his words were mostly muffled into the back of Poe’s shoulder. “We were just tryin’ to sleep like normal people.”

Finn, it turned out, after a lifetime of early mornings in the First Order, was more than happy to fall under Poe’s influence and sleep as late as possible. That generally wasn’t all that late, but the two of them would eke out every last second of sleep they could. Rey actually liked mornings; they seemed peaceful in a way that the rest of the day didn’t, even when the base was busy, and a late start tended to make her feel like she’d missed something and would never catch up.

Poe still looked confused and like his brain hadn’t fully caught on that he was awake, and certainly not why he was awake. “I’m confused,” he said, which only made Rey laugh again.

“Sorry,” she said, and gave him a kiss.

He accepted this and relaxed back onto the mattress. Rey sat in her newly won space and watched him as his eyes slid shut again. He wasn’t really asleep, but he was half-dozing, his fingers closing around Finn’s wrist.

“Feel like I should get a kiss too,” Finn said, still pressed into Poe and not even looking at either of them. “Doesn’t seem fair.”

Poe rolled over, eyes still shut, and smacked a kiss halfway on Finn’s mouth.

_Dorks,_ Rey thought again.

“There’s one,” Finn said.

Not bothering to hide her smile, as no one could see it anyway, Rey leaned over to kiss Finn, too. His lips were curving upwards as she drew back and Rey… Well, she carved out a new bit of space for herself, right in between Finn and Poe.

Poe shifted more generously than he had before, perhaps sensing that no one was trying to disrupt his rest anymore. He made a sleepy sort of sighing sound and kissed the back of Rey’s shoulder.

“Thought you couldn’t breathe,” Finn murmured, sliding his leg over Rey’s hips.

“Guess I can now,” she said, Finn’s chest beneath her palm.

“Then that was a cruel and unnecessary wake-up and I hope you’re ashamed for so rudely interrupting our much-needed rest.”

“Changed my mind, I--”

“She’s ashamed,” Poe interrupted, a mumble into Rey’s shirt. “She’s very, very ashamed, now please go to sleep, you’re so noisy.” After a long pause which Rey assumed meant he had fallen back asleep, he proved her wrong and said, “Finn, _ow._ Did you knee me in my balls?”

Rey snorted laughter while Finn said, “That was like five minutes ago, what the fuck, Poe, are your nerves disconnected from your brain or something?”

Poe reached over and smacked Finn’s head. “You kriffing asshole, talk about rude interruptions, maybe you should watch where you’re sticking your bony limbs.”

“My bony limbs? I’ll show you bony, I--” Finn jostled Rey in an attempt to start what would probably end up with both Finn and Poe bruised and on the floor.

Clearly an intervention was needed so Rey jabbed her hand out towards Finn’s chest and grabbed a fistful of Poe’s hair. They both grumbled in protest and then eventually gave up, pouting at her like children.

“Do you know what we’re going to do?” Rey asked, looking from one to the other. “We’re going to have a nice, quiet morning, or at least, whatever’s left of it. Yes?”

Poe nodded, wincing when that only resulted in his hair getting yanked in Rey’s clenched fist.

“You started it,” Finn said, like he just wanted to be certain everyone knew. “We were already asleep, remember?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“I’d like to be asleep again, actually,” Poe said hopefully.

Honestly Rey wasn’t convinced Poe had ever entirely woken up. Perhaps in an hour he would remember this like a fuzzy dream. The thought made her smile.

“Yes,” she said, and loosened her hold.

Poe went quite easily, settling back onto the bed. After that, Finn seemed content enough with the idea that he’d had the last word and he laid down, too.

So Rey lay between them, Poe curved against her back, his calves sticking between her shins so his feet tangled with Finn’s, while Finn half-smothered her.

She was hot, and cornered, and stifled. She was going to get a late start and it would feel like she’d missed half the day, like she would never catch up.

With Poe breathing into her neck and Finn rubbing her hip, somehow that seemed like everything she wanted.

**_End_ **


End file.
